


Greatest Fears

by Peril_in_Peace



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peril_in_Peace/pseuds/Peril_in_Peace
Summary: Gamora knows that she will never share of herself the way that Peter does.





	Greatest Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some time ago on Tumblr. I still love it though and have made a couple of little edits. Been a really busy summer, but I'm still working on stuff and I'm still around. :)

_ “You have blood on Earth, you never wanted to go back  _ there _.”  _

_ "... _ That _ place is  _ real _ , and  _ this  _ is a  _ fantasy _.” _

Gamora rolled over on the hard bunk, flopping onto her back with a sigh. It was irrational, how this one moment continued to plague her. They had apologized to each other and forgiven.

It had not been their first fight. Nor their worst.

Certainly the tension was high… Peter had confided in her how a fog he hadn’t even realized was there had  _ lifted _ when Ego revealed his true nature and he fought back.

And she knew that he wasn’t saying it to cast away fault.

Gamora still had to convince him that he had apologized enough. For everything. She had yet to succeed, as Peter clung to the blame. Heaped it up around him and wallowed.

He told her about the light. About the cravings that still clawed at him sometimes. The emptiness in parts of him that he didn’t even know he had. And she listened.

He told her about Yondu and how he still hated the old captain and probably always would. And she would listen as he tried to work his way around the idea of loving and hating the same person so much at the same time.

Peter would talk as they sat on the bridge on a lonely late-night watch, or by the big windows in the old grungy mess hall, still thick with the lives and deaths of his old crewmates... or laying atop the furs on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. And she would listen, with a few words of prompting and a gentle touch to his hand or shoulder or back.

And a skilled deflection when he tried to ask about  _ her _ .

Until his questions became nothing more than soft, reluctant glances and a change of mind mid-thought, mouth snapping shut again, as he clearly decided he’d rather talk, himself (or be silent), than drive her away.

He understood that this was who she was.

Gamora knew that he loved her. He shared himself with her.

And Peter knew this was who she was. That she would never share herself the way that he did.

And he loved her anyway. Gave of himself despite a gaping, ever widening deficit.

Gamora sniffed and rolled onto her side, letting the little wells of tears in her eyes roll onto her pillow before taking a corner of her blanket and dabbing them dry as she choked down a swell of something… dark and bad and pitiable that tried to creep up her throat and push its way out.

He loved her anyway. 

Until one day... would he realize that he gave and gave and gave when she… didn’t? And…  

She didn’t  _ want _ to cause pain. She didn’t want, in time, when--if--this… thing between them, grew old and familiar and worn... to become…  _ resentful _ .

Gamora clenched her jaw, wondering with a surge of anger when her greatest fears had  _ changed _ so very much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Hit me up](https://perilinpeace.tumblr.com/) any time!


End file.
